A Present For You
by Determine Artist
Summary: It was the day before Christmas and Spain is sadden. It's up to France and Prussia to cheer him up, but they'll need a certain Italian to do it. The trouble is trying to catch said Italian.


It was the day before Christmas, both France and Prussia was hanging out at their friend, Spain's house. They were chit chatting at the dining room table, when the usually happy-go-lucky Spain came in to the room, after talking on the phone, with a sadden look on his face.

"What's wrong mon ami?" asked France.

"Why are you looking so unawesome, my awesome Freund?"

Spain sigh, as he pulled up, and said "Well, mi Amigos, I was talking with Romano about spending his Christmas day with me and he said that he didn't want to and that he rather spend it alone!"

"Aw, man! That's totally unawesome of him!"

"Je suis d'accord"

"Si; I had everything planned out, too; Hey, do you guys got anywhere you need to be, tomorrow?"

" C'est trop mauvais Mon ami, I can't. I have to spend Christmas day with Canada. Apparently I'd missed too many of them"

" Es tut mir Leid, super Freund, no can do, the awesome me still have to spend Christmas with West and awesome Italy, after that one year's Christmas, we got awesomely drunk and went to that awesome rock concert!"

"Eso es muy malo, mi amigo"

"Oui"

"I know, tell the awesome me about it, It was so awesome that it made the awesome news and everything!"

"Well, mi amigos I guess have to spend it alone then; well have fun with your Christmas mi amigos" Spain said, as he took another sigh, got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>After a while, France and Prussia bid a good-bye to their sadden friend and left. They were walking the street, when Prussia spoke up "Aw, man! The awesome me can awesomely help out, our awesome friend.<p>

"Oui"

"Hummm! Wait a minute, the awesome me knows!"

"Que?"

"Why don't we grab the Italian, ourselves and bring as present for our awesome friend?"

"My! That's a marvelous idea mon ami!"

"Not only marvelous, but awesome, as well! Now all we need to do, is find him!"

"Hey, why don't we get Italie to tell us where he is?"

"Awesome! Let's do it!"

"Great! I'll call him!" Said France, as he reach in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

He dialed up a few numbers, before putting the phone up to his ear, waited, and stared to talk. "Bonjour Italie! Hey, do you were brother is? Prussia and I need him for something! Oui, Oui, Oui Merci Italie, Au revoir!"

As soon as he finished and talking hanged up, Prussia asked "So awesome Frued, what he said?"

"I know were Mounsieur Romano is, come!"

"Awesome!" Prussia said, as he followed his companion.

* * *

><p>Once there, they looked high and low for the Italian, until they found said Italian walking around in a park. Not wanting to be seen they hid in some bushes close by. "So, how are we awesomely going to get him?" asked Prussia.<p>

"Leave it to me! I'll charm him!" France answered with a cocky smile on his face, as he gotten out of the bushes and walked right towards Romano.

But as soon as Romano noticed France, he dashed off somewhere screaming out "AH, IT'S FRANCE!" with such a sped that'll make a cheetah envy.

"Oh, right? I forgot that he's scared of me"

"Geez! What the hell did you unawesomely do to him anyways?"

"What? All did was followed him around everywhere!"

"You stalked him?" Prussia said, as he gotten out of bushes and walked up to his friend.

"Oui, kind of! But come on he was so mignon, back then!"

"Whatever; so how are we awesomely going to get now?"

"Hum? Maybe we can sneak up behind him and knock him out with something?"

"Maybe? But how are we going to sneak up on him, anyways?"

"We could have you of talk to him, while I'll one hides, until it's the right moment to strike?"

"Ja, but he's going to know something's unawesomely up, if I talked to him"

The two nations stood there and think for a moment, until they spotted a Hungarian women in far off distance.

"Hey, is that Hungary?" asked France.

"I think so my awesome friend! Wait a minute? That's it!"

"Que?"

"HEY, HUNGARY! GUTTENTAG!" shouted Prussia, as he and France ran right next the woman.

"Oh? Prussia, France what do guys you want?" Hungary asked.

"Well, were wanting to know if want to help us awesomely catch the unawesome Romano?"

"Romano?" Hungary said, with a confused glance.

"Oui, we have something planed for Spain and we need your help in knocking him unconscious"

"Sorry, but I can't just attack someone for no good reason"

"Not even, if I give you this?" said France, as he got out and held up a photo of a passed out drunken England, Austria, and Denmark wearing nothing expect, cat ears and tails and being covered up by the guitars in their hands.

France and Prussia both stared at woman, as she looked at the picture, with high-intrigued. "Hey France how do you manage to get that pic anyways?" Prussia whispered, while Hungary kept on staring at the photo.

"I have my ways, mon ami!"

"You guys yourselves a deal!" Hungary said, interrupting them.

"Oui!"

"Awesome! Now all we need to do is find him, again!"

"Hey, why don't we get Pierre and Gilbrid to help us?"

"That's an awesome idea my awesome friend!"

* * *

><p>After that, they both called out for their companions and waited, until two birds, one yellow and one white, came by. They then have the two fly out and search for the Italian. When the birds found the Italian, they flown back and lead their companions to their target.<p>

They said thanks to their birds, before hiding in some bushes and having Hungary go up to Romano. "Hello, Romano! How are you doing?"

"Oh, Hi Hungary; you haven't seen the Wine Sipping B******, anywhere around here have you?"

"No, I hav- WAIT? IS THAT HIM!" said Hungary, as she pointed at a random area.

"HUH? WHERE?" Romano asked in an alerted tone, shaking his head.

At that moment, she quickly gotten her frying pan and hit him hard on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Good job, Hungary! Maybe you not so unwesome after all!" Prussia said, as both he and France came out hiding.

"Care to repeated that Prussia!" asked Hungary, as she held up her frying, giving the Prussian venomous glare.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Good, I'll be taking that photo now, boys!"

"Here you go" said France as he handed Hungary the photo.

"Thank you, France!" said the Hungarian woman, as she took her leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spain was sitting in living with a still depressed look on his face, when he was met by the sound of the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be." He said, as gotten up and went to the front door.<p>

When opened it, he had gotten a surprised look his face, when he was greeted by France and Prussia, who was wearing Santa out-fits and standing in-between them was a large brown, tied up sack, that seemed to move every so often, followed by muffling sounds.

"Que? Hola mi amigos, como estás?"

"Merry awesome Christmas, awesome friend! We brought an awesome Christmas present for you!"

"Que?" said Spain, as he watched his two friends untied the sack, to see a very ticked off Romano, tightly warped from shoulder to toe in decorative warping paper and with a matching giant bow on top of his head.

"Awww! Romano you came look bonita!" Spain said giving off bright, cherry grin that could rival that of the sun.

"OH? SHUT IT, *******!" Romano said, while muttering some Italian cruse words, as a light pink shade slowly formed from underneath his eyes.

"Gracisa, mi amigos!"

"You're welcome my awesome friend!"

"Oui"

"Now we got to leve se'ya!" Prussia said, as he and France waved their arms and left.

* * *

><p>As they walking, Prussia said "Man that was awesome job, we awesomely did!"<p>

"Oui, it sure was mon ami"

"Hey, maybe we can all unawesome people we know next year?"

"Oui, That's sound like a marvelous idea!"


End file.
